The present technology relates to a game providing system.
In recent years, communication technologies for networks beginning with the Internet have developed rapidly, and what is called a cloud service by which a user receives the provision of various applications through a network has become provided. Among such cloud services, also a cloud gaming service has been implemented wherein a game application is executed on a cloud server and a result of the execution is streaming distributed to a client apparatus through a network.
In order to implement such a cloud gaming service as just described, a plurality of game providing servers are required to provide different applications to a plurality of different users. Naturally, a plurality of processing systems are involved in order to execute game applications.
If a plurality of processing systems are prepared in order to cope with a maximum number of users estimated as users who utilize a cloud gaming service, then when the number of users who actually utilize the cloud gaming service is small, a surplus appears among calculation resources of the game providing server. On the other hand, if the number of processing systems to be prepared is reduced, then the calculation resources of the game providing server become insufficient, and the game providing servers cannot cope with an estimated maximum number of users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technology which can distribute calculation resources of a game providing server appropriately.